OH GOD IT BURNS!
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: little short stories based of a challenge my friend gave me. A bunch of one shots starting with the quote "Oh God It Burns!" Most have Ran x Ken pairing but some other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little challenge my friend gave me. She wanted to see how many different stories I could start with the quote "Oh god it burns." Here are the first three. They are all super short but fun. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. Most of these stories will be Aya x Ken. However I will write some others as well. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me. Also this challenge is up for any one else to try with any pairings you like.

* * *

"OH GOD IT BURNS!" 1

"Oh God it BURNS!" Ken screeched as Aya braced his feet against the wall grabbing the brunet's wrist and pulling as hard as he could. Ken growled glaring at the redhead and cradling his injured hand to his chest. "It wasn't my fault you super glued your hand to the wall Ken." Aya said his voice oozing with disdain. He pouted turning away from the redhead.

Aya looked at the pathetic visage of his lover then at the hand print on the wall and smiled. He wrapped his arms around a slender waist turning his lover to face the wall while placing tender kisses along a slender neck. "Now your hand print is a permanent part of this house." He whispered huskily into Ken's ear.

Ken glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye. Two strong hands gently closed over the one still held to his chest. "Just like you are a permanent imprint in my heart. Now let me see your hand Ken." Aya whispered softly. He glanced down at his hand that was shiny and pink from the layer of skin that got pulled off then held it up for his lover to see. Aya gently looked it over with tender care then placed a butterfly soft kiss on his palm then placed it over his heart. A tender kiss claimed his lips and he sank into the sweet warmth forgetting all else. "There all better." He smiled and sighed automatically. Maybe it didn't burn so bad after all.

* * *

"OH GOD IT BURNS" 2

"Oh God it burns!" Ken shouted stumbling back. Aya gently caught his lover before he could severely hurt himself more than necessary for the walking disaster that was Ken Hidaka. "It burns, it burns." His lover whimpered slumping into his chest. "Kenken what happened?" He cooed softly into his lover's ear. Watery blue eyes turned to him while crystal tears slid down honey cheeks. "I got curry powder in my eyes." Ken whimpered. He smiled tenderly leading his love to the sink helping him wash the curry powder from his eyes. He then placed a soft kiss over each eye lid. "Better?" He asked softly. Ken nodded with a pout. He smiled wrapping his arms tightly about Ken pulling him close. He kissed him deeply stroking away the last few tears. "Good!"

* * *

"OH GOD IT BURNS" 3

"Oh God it burns!" Aya yelled. Ken who was enjoying a soccer game leapt up rushing to the bathroom where his lover's yell originated. He threw open the door staring at a wet, naked and soapy Aya. "What happened?" He asked trying very hard to ignore his lover's state of undress. "Hn…I got shampoo in my eyes." He snorted then chuckled closing the door and locking it. "Lets see if I can make your shower more _pleasurable." _He purred yanking his shirt off and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Aya blinked and he flexed his muscles a little. "What about your game?" His lover questioned softly staring at him with hungry eyes. He grinned wickedly slowly unzipping his pants. "Screw it."


	2. Chapter 2

4

"OH GOD IT BURNS!!" Yohji screeched slamming the door and tossing himself on the floor. "My cornea, my retina, my eyes, my eyes oh god it burns." He lay half sobbing trying to get the image that just got burned into his brain out. He went to go check on his best bud to see if Kenken was up for a bout of bar hopping with two very sexy twins he met. He flung open the door and found not just Ken but Aya as well. Ken's leg was draped over the redhead's shoulder his innocent face scrunched in pain while he bare chest heaved. Aya calmly had one hand braced against Ken's other leg as he pushed himself into the brunet while Ken's hands gripped Aya's white t-shirt practically pulling it off. He had caught Aya and Ken having sex. Now the image of the two would be permanently burned into his brain.

Aya looked at Ken as the door slammed and Yohji's voice drifted into the room. "I wonder what Yohji thinks he saw." Ken asked panting. He shrugged elevating the brunet's leg ever so slightly causing Ken to hiss. "I don't want to know what goes though Yohji's head thank you very much. Are you ready or are you going to stall me some more." Ken grinned and shrugged nodding once.

Omi stepped out into the hall looking down at his twitching teammate. He blinked and looked at Ken's slightly cracked door. "So Ken finally broke up with you?" He asked a small smirk in his voice. Jade eyes glared at him and he walked over to the door ready to push it open. Strong hands gripped his ankle and pulled him back. "Don't go in there Chibi! It's horrible. Kenken! My poor Kenken." He shook his head pausing as Ken shouted. "SON OF A BITCH!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh forced him to act by throwing open the door. "Ken, what the hell?" Aya hissed from his spot on the floor holding his jaw. Ken lay on the bed in a pair of loose soccer shorts and nothing else. Aya was on the floor in a pair of pants and a white undershirt. "Uh what's going on?" He asked and violet eyes flashed to him. "The baka on the bed popped his hip out of place so I was helping him put it back. When I did and he punched me!" He looked to Yohji who was peeking in the door and to Ken who was kneeling next to the redhead looking over his face. "Sorry Aya punching is my first reaction to pain. You're lucky I don't kick." Aya nodded seriously knowing that a soccer players kick would really burn.

* * *

5

"Oh god it burns." Ken rasped gently setting down the anti-freeze green drink Yohji had bought him. The blond grinned like a fool just staring at him as the stared at the odd drink he was still convinced shouldn't be that color. "What the hell is in that thing?" He asked pointing to the drink as Yohji shrugged. "I don't think you want to know Kenken." He took another small sip and cringed. It was sweet yet it burned the whole way down and started a small fire in his belly. "I doesn't have anti-freeze in it, dose it?" His friend snorted and shook his head. "Nope. Speaking of anti-freeze what's up with you and the Ice Prince?" He rolled his eyes turning to the bar tender and ordering a beer. He'd rather be plastered than answer that question. He was Aya's lover. Well he hoped he was Aya's lover. He loved Aya but some days he wasn't sure how the redhead felt. "Kenken." Yohji gently probed his side and he took up the odd colored drink letting it burn on the way down. He didn't want to talk to Yohji about his love life.

* * *

6

"Oh God, it burns." Farefellow said with glee shouting to the heavens. He had passed by a nice little church so he decided to set it on fire. "Watch your church burn God!" He danced around giggling madly. "It burns! It burns! The church burns!" Orange and yellow flames licked the outside walls making the whole street glow with a hellish light.


	3. Chapter 3

7

"Oh God it burns!" Schuldich's exclamation brought Nagi's head up from him breakfast as he turned to the kitchen. Schuldich was trying to impress Crawford and didn't notice the burner was still hot from where Nagi made his oatmeal. The lanky redhead must have set his hand on it from the way he was waving it around and Crawford was trying hard not to laugh. Their leader must have seen this coming. He shook his head and went back to his meal. Crawford and Schuldich weren't his problem.

* * *

8

"Oh God it burns." Schuldich shouted as he leaned against the burner. He was smiling at Crawford swaying his hips trying to look sexy and impress his leader. However he had to go screw it up and end up looking like a fool. He waved his hand trying to cool it off then shoved it under cold water. He glanced at Crawford and saw the man's shoulder's shaking in silent mirth. He pouted slightly turning back to his hand. Crawford kissed the side of his neck and he glared at the golden eyed man. "Go die." He muttered softly. Crawford bit down on the side of his neck and he growled softly. He let out a small gasp glaring at the golden eyed man. "Schuldich it's not nice telling me to go die." He shrugged glancing at Nagi who had mysteriously disappeared. "How about we take this argument to the bedroom?" He purred gently. Crawford smirked and gently patted his ass. "Sorry I can't. I have to make plans to torture a Weiss kitty." He pulled his leader down for a punishing kiss. "Screw Weiss! Let's have sex!" His leader nodded and he grinned dragging the other man down the hall.

* * *

9

"Oh god it burns." Nagi groaned as Omi demolished his character. He had grown rather fond of that character too. He and Omi had somehow managed to forge a small friendship when they met up at an internet café by accident. They had then started role playing together and every now and again he would say something that would piss the little blond off and Omi would kill his character. He had to admit that Omi was _really_ cute when he was pissed.

* * *

10

"Oh god it burns!" Yohji screeched as he came home not nearly drunk enough to find Aya with his tongue down Ken's throat. He knew his two teammates were having a fling. How he had proof. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture not daring to look at the couple again.

* * *

11

"Oh god it burns." Ken hissed as Aya gently disinfected his cut with lemon juice. He swore that some days Aya was a real masochistic bastard. His koi stuck his tongue out and he gently took it in his mouth. The lean form of his leader melted against him. Some days he really loved his masochistic lover.

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers

Gillie: I have read both of the stories you are talking about. I thought they were both funny even if i can't remember what they were called. oh well thank you for reading.

evalita: Glad you liked it hope all of these were liked as well.

eMu3: glad you liked it. Thanks for pointing out that i had typos i have issues with that. I think i caught them all and i think i fixed all the typos in the first one. If you find any more please tell me. If gives me something to keep in mind. Oh and ran and ken and chocolate how can you go wrong?

Lyncanthroph: The sunshine that is Ranx Ken! I love it! I so might barrow that from you if you don't mind. I hope you liked my other sunny Ran x Ken moment in this one!

bombayxprodigy: Um...yeah i'm a tad confused if that was meant to be nice or not. I hoped you liked it but not every story is for every person so i understand if you didn't. so thanks for reviewing!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

12.) "Oh God it burns." Ken hissed as Aya pushed his leg a little bit further back. Aya was helping him stretch. Sadly their leader was a twisted man. "I thought you were more flexible than this Kenken." Aya purred and he glared at his leader. "You know damn well just how flexible I am." Aya smirked pushing a little harder causing him to hiss once more. "Kenken don't you worry. I just want you to be a contortionist."

* * *

13.)"Oh Goddddddddddddddd it burnsssssssssssssssss." Yohji hissed as he woke in the morning to bright sunlight streaming though his window. He glared at the offending object. He had drunk way to much last night and now his head was killing him. However he did have black mail material. He grabbed his phone chuckling evilly and flipped it on looking over the picture he got of Aya and Ken kissing. "NO!" He screamed as he found he only go a picture of the counter.

* * *

14.) "Oh god it burns." Ken hissed dropping the hot pan. He was making lunch when he heard Yohji scream he grabbed the hot pan over the handle. He blew on his hand when his lover calmly walked into the kitchen and shoved his hand under cool water. He smiled at his love and gave Aya a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

15.) "Oh god it burns." Omi whined as he looked at the grade on his latest test. He had been up four nights strait with Weiss before the test and it reflected on the big fat F marring his paper. Aya was going to kill him. Then there was the fact that he would never hear the end of it from Yohji. Some days it really sucked being the youngest in the group.

* * *

16.

For Yumiii

"OH GOD IT BURNS!" Yohji yowled as he got curry powder in his eyes. Aya who was calmly reading at the table stood to help him. He slipped on the water he spilt kissing his fearless leader. His eyes were watering and Aya ignored the kiss shoving his head into the sink and turning the water on full blast. To bad Yohji didn't see Aya's rather jealous and protective lover walk in just as they kissed.

* * *

Ah so I found this little gem in a random folder and I was like 'wow I forgot I even had this story' so here it is more of my random "OH GOD IT BURNS!" shorts. Enjoy!


End file.
